


Önző voltam

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGÈRT LÀSD A JEGYZETET A SZTORI VÈGÉN, Alcoholic Dean, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Dean Being an Asshole, Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, ui az spoilert is tartalmaz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deannek telnek szar és nyomasztó napjai, amikor is találkozik Castiellel. A pillanat nem tökéletes, nem szól angyal ének, se hegedűszó, sőt Dean még be is húz egyet Casnek. Később mégis jól kijönnek és megváltoztatják egymás életét. A kérdés már csak az, hogy ez jó-e vagy rossz.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3877651">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Önző voltam

**Author's Note:**

> A sztorit egyedül írtam, de egy csodálatos személy, [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) sokat segített. Például elolvasta, amikor elkészültem vele és le is fordította angolra. DeviantArton és Tumblrn is a Fantazy-mad név alatt tevékenykedik. Érdemes megnézni, a csaj nagyon jól rajzol c: Oké, elég a reklámból, remélem élvezni fogod a sztorit!

Önző voltam. Most már tudom, hogy mindig is az voltam…  
Életemet szar gyerekkorral kezdtem. Édesanyámat kiskoromban ölték meg a szemem előtt. Apám egy megszállott seggfej volt. Személyi katonákat akart faragni belőlem és az öcsémből. Ha valamit elhibáztunk kegyetlenül megvert engem. Engem, mert nem hagytam, hogy Sammyhez érjen. Próbáltam jó testvér lenni és mindig védeni Samet. Próbáltam normális életet biztosítani neki. Nem akartam, hogy apa őt is kiképezze. Ennek ellenére sajnos ő is kapott bőven a jóból. Amint tudott el is szökött. Nekem maradnom kellett. Csak így biztosíthattam, hogy apánk békén hagyja őt. Maradtam és hagytam, hogy kíméletlen gyilkológépet csináljon belőlem, hogy lelkileg kiüresítsen és a saját céljaira használjon fel. Sokat gondoltam az öcsire. Néha haragudtam rá, mert magamra hagyott, de leginkább aggódtam érte, mert nem tudtam, hogy boldogul egyedül az utcán. Évekig nem hallottam felőle.  
Aztán egy szokásos kocsmában töltött este során meghallottam, amint a mögöttem lévő asztalnál megemlítik. Kitűnő egyetemi vizsgák, menyasszony, saját lakás, tiszta mázlista a srác, meg ilyenek. Nekem ennyi elég is volt. Teljesen bepöccentem. Bár mondhatnám, hogy a pia miatt, de az már a véremben van. Magamhoz képest józan voltam és tudatosan cselekedtem. Még azon az éjjelen felkerestem, rátörtem az ajtót, ordibáltam vele, mindenért őt okoltam és megvertem. Alig emlékszem valamire, mert elborult az agyam. Már azt se tudom, hogyan keveredtem el onnan.  
Másnap egy árokban ébredtem, szóval egy normális reggelem volt. És én mit tettem? Visszamentem. De nem bocsánatot kérni. Még mindig nagyon pipa voltam és úgy éreztem, hogy minden az ő hibája. Miatta vagyok az apánk szétcseszett alkoholista lelketlen bábja. Viszont amikor beléptem a lakásba minden megváltozott. Ott volt Sam menyasszonya, Jess, aki ijedten, de határozottan ugrott elém, hogy előbb rajta kell átjutnom, mielőtt az ágyban, törött bordával fekvő Samet akarnám bántani. És hogy nincs az az isten, hogy ő engedje, hogy még egyszer bántsam. Hirtelen megszédültem. Ahogy belenéztem Jess szemébe régi önmagamat láttam. Én is ugyanilyen életfeláldozón védtem Sammyt. Hisz basszus, ő az öcsém. Mindig azon voltam, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy megsérüljön, erre most én voltam az, aki megtámadta. Méghozzá alaptalanul. Ez az egész nem az ő hibája. Ő semmiről sem tehet. Csak kiszállt, amikor lehetett, amikor azt mondtam neki, hogy fusson. Hogy fusson, amilyen messze csak tud és soha többet ne nézzen vissza. Ne törődjön velem. Amint ezt így szépen lassan felfogtam se szó se beszéd, első utam egy kocsmába vezetett, ahol segg részegre ittam magam. Másnapra kijózanodtam –persze csak amolyan Dean józanra- és mentem vissza dolgozni apámhoz. Eszembe nem jutott, hogy mivel ő a hibás mindenért, most őt kéne számon kérnem. Most már tudom, hogy ez azért volt, mert a sok-sok fenyítés és küldetés közben elfelejtettem önállóan gondolkozni és vakon követtem őt. Egy idő után már nem is gondoltam arra, hogy ez rossz. Úgy voltam vele, hogy biztos megérdemlem, mert nekem ez jár. Na, de akkor miért estem neki Samnek? Mert rájöttem, hogy ez az egész nem normális. De az évek apával… Erőszakos, meggondolatlan és kegyetlen lettem. Fél évvel az után, hogy megtámadtam az öcsémet, az apám meghalt. Fél év kellett, hogy felismerjem, hogy ő a hibás… A temetés után nagyon megzuhantam. Nem apám halála miatt, hisz annak örültem, hanem amiatt, mert rájöttem, hogy egy semmi vagyok. Egy erőszakos, alkoholista senki. Az örökségem felét Samnek adtam, mert ő nem szerepelt a végrendeletben. A pénzből, amit kapott vett nekem egy lakást. Azok után, amit hat hónapja tettem ő vett nekem egy lakást, mert tudta, hogy nincs hova mennem, de magamtól nem vennék semmi ilyesmit. Gondolom viszonozni akarta az első lökést, amit még tőlem kapott több mint tíz éve. A baj, csak az volt, hogy én nem mozdultam tovább. Én nem akartam tovább mozdulni. Az eddiginél is jobban a piába temetkeztem. Ő próbált segíteni, mindig ott volt, ha kellett. Átjárkált hozzám, próbált beszélgetni velem, növényeket hozott –amiket amúgy mindig lassú, száradásos halálra ítéltem- és végtelenül türelmes volt velem. Időközben megvolt az esküvője –amit kis híján majdnem tönkretettem- született egy fia és már úton volt a következő baba. Kerti partikat tartottak, amik nagy részére meghívtak. Jess a mai napig nem kedvel, de mindig elviselt. Nem nagyon engedett a gyerekei közelébe, de ezt meg is értem. Sam piszok mázlista vele. De meg is érdemli.  
Szóval így pengettem szánalmas kis életem, amikor is egyik nap minden megváltozott. Persze akkor ezt még nem tudtam…  
Tél volt, rohadt hideg és éjjel. Éppen kidobtak a záró bárból. Hazakecmeregni már nem volt erőm és épp azon gondolkoztam, hogy melyik kapualjba feküdjek le, amikor is megláttam egy pont kapóra jövő autót. Nem volt bezárva az ajtaja és megfelelőnek tűnt a hideg elöli menedéknek. Befeküdtem és nyomban el is aludtam. Nem sokkal később arra ébredtem, hogy valaki kedvesen szólongat. A kocsi tulaja volt. És még csak fel se háborodott azon, hogy a kocsijában alszom, csak meg akart kérni, hogy szálljak ki itt, vagy mondjam meg, hogy hova vigyen. Nagy pechére viszont én még nagyon részeg voltam és behúztam neki egyet, majd morgolódva odébbálltam. Eddig is volt már, hogy behúztam valakinek. Annyi bunyóm volt már, hogy nem tudom számon tartani őket. Emiatt mégis bűntudatom volt. Másnap délután visszamentem a bárhoz, hátha ott van a kocsi. Nem volt. Este is visszamentem. A kocsi ugyanott volt, mint tegnap, a tulajt viszont nem találtam. Leültem a kocsi mellé és vártam. Valamikor hajnalban meg is jelent a csávó. Amint megláttam felvettem a legbarátságosabb arcom és bocsánatot kértem tőle. A hiba már csak az volt, hogy kb egy mondattal később már be is szóltam neki. Ő nem vitatkozott, hanem megértő volt és végighallgatott. Én pedig beszéltem és beszéltem. De igazából a semmiről. Beszéltem a hidegről, a fociról –amiért egyébként egyáltalán nem vagyok oda- a szar és jó kajákról és panaszkodtam az apró dolgokra. Amikor teljesen átfagytunk beültünk az autójába és elindultunk, majd a beszélgetést nálam folytattuk. Eleinte óvatos voltam. Soha senkinek nem tárulkoztam még ki. Még az öcsémnek se. De ez más volt. Kis hülyeségek miatt panaszkodtam, de ő mégis meghallgatott és úgy figyelt, mintha a világ legfontosabb dolgáról beszélnék. És azok a gyönyörű kék szemek… nem tudtam nekik ellenállni. Nem volt bennük szánalom, megvetés, sajnálkozás vagy tehetetlenség, csak határozottság és megértés. Az után a hajnal után még rengetegszer találkoztunk, vagy beszéltünk telefonon. Az első pár alkalommal csak az általános dolgokról beszéltünk. Például megtudtam, hogy Castielnek hívják, hogy szereti a méheket, a mogyoróvajas lekváros szendvicset, kedvenc színe a zöld, meg még pár ilyen általános dolgot. De nem mondott sokat, mindig szűkszavú volt. Aztán megtört a jég és elkezdtem a gyerekkoromról beszélni. Olyan dolgokat mondtam el neki, amikről azt hittem, hogy rég eltemettem magamban olyan mélyre, hogy még gondolni se tudjak rájuk. Beszéltem az aktuális gondolataimról, arról, hogy hányszor fontolgattam az öngyilkosságot, hogy mit bántam meg és mit nem. Sajnos voltak rosszabb napjaink is. Volt, hogy annyira berúgtam, hogy ordibáltam vele és mindennek elhordtam, esetleg megütöttem. A depresszióm továbbra is megvolt, sokszor kiállhatatlan voltam, de ő mellettem maradt. Bár ne tette volna.  
Tél vége volt, már egy éve ismertem Cast. El kellett utaznia egy hétre. Azt hittem jól fogom bírni, de nem bírtam. Akkora már szinte nálam lakott. A harmadik este nagyon berúgtam, felhívtam és hülyeségeket beszéltem… pontosabban …azt mondtam neki, hogyha nem jön rögtön vissza megölöm magam. Addig még soha nem hallottam kétségbeesettnek. Teljesen bepánikolt. És én ezt élveztem. Élveztem, mert végre kellettem valakinek. Végre volt valaki, akit érdekeltem. És ezt nem tudtam kezelni. Ez természetesen nem mentség arra, amit tettem. Miközben könyörgött, hogy ne tegyek semmi hülyeséget én megszakítottam a vonalat és amikor hívogatott nem vettem fel. Nem tudom, mit gondolhattam. Egész életemben szörnyű, kegyetlen dolgokat tettem. Olyanokat, amikről beszélni se lenne szabad. De azokat összevéve se bánom annyira, mint azt amit Cassel tettem. Nem sokkal azután, hogy leraktam a telefont és nem voltam hajlandó felvenni, bealudtam. Másnap délig aludtam mint egy csecsemő. Amikor felébredtem arra számítottam, hogy majd ott lesz. De nem volt ott. És órákkal később se jött. Este kaptam meg a híreket, hogy a kocsija megcsúszott, balesetet szenvedett és meghalt. Meghalt, mert biztonságos kerülőút helyett lerövidítette az utat. Soha nem tett volna ilyet, csak azért tette, mert sietett. Sietett, mert azt hitte, hogyha nem ér hozzám időben, meghalok. Miattam halt meg. Sőt, nem csak, hogy miattam halt meg, de az utolsó pár órájában még játszadoztam is az érzéseivel. Nagyobb szörnyeteg vagyok, mint azt valaha is gondoltam.  
A temetésére nem mentem el. Minek? Egy folyóba zuhant és a holttestét úgysem találták meg, egy üres koporsótól nem fogok búcsúzkodni. Sammy elment, de nem kérdeztem róla. Úgyis tudom, hogy csak ő, a pap és a sírásók voltak ott. Cas szülei halottak, a testvérei kitagadták, a barátai elárulták. Ő ezt soha nem így mondta, de ismertem annyira, hogy lássam a szomorú igazságot kedves szavai mögött. Mindenképpen helyre kell ezt hoznom. Tudom, hogy nem leszek rá képes, hisz ez egy olyan szörnyű hiba, amit lehetetlenség helyrehozni. Önző voltam. Most már tudom, hogy mindig is az voltam. Megkeserítettem a saját testvérem és családja életét… megöltem az őrangyalomat, aki több volt, mint legjobb barát. Mindig csak magamra gondoltam és azt tettem, ami jól esett. Bele se gondoltam, mit teszek másokkal. Nem tudom visszahozni Cast, de egy dolgot megpróbálok. Megpróbálom megvalósítani a titkos, lehetetlen álmát. Összeszedem magam és nem pusztítom tovább a körülöttem lévőket. Megpróbálok jó testvér, nagybácsi és sógor lenni. Megpróbálom lerakni az italt és szerzek állást. Jess még mindig nem bízik bennem teljesen, de ad esélyt a bizonyításra. Minden erőmmel próbálok megfelelni nekik. Úgy tűnik, majd kapok egy állandó állást (hála Sammynek), de az italt nem tudom teljesen lerakni. Már jobb vagyok, mint voltam. Még mindig rendszeresen iszom, de nincsenek nagy lerészegedéseim. És van egy saját kikötésem is. Nem megyek csoportba és soha többet nem nyílok meg senki előtt. Nem fogok érzésekről, vagy szar gyerekkorról beszélni. Nem akarok senkit úgy közel magamhoz, mint Cast. Úgy érzem azzal megcsalnám. Annak idején tudtam évekig elnyomott érzésekkel élni, azt hiszem most is menni fog. A különbség az, hogy most műmosolyt is kell hozzá gyártanom. De megéri, ha így nem rontok el még több életet, s ha így meg tudok emlékezni Castielről.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**  
> 
> 
> -főszereplő halála
> 
> -említett testi erőszak
> 
> -alkoholizmus
> 
> **~o~**
> 
>  
> 
> Mielőtt feltöltöttem ide, újraolvastam. Teljesen lesokkolt és még kicsit meg is könnyeztem. Néhány részletre egyáltalán nem emlékeztem. Például hogy Dean néha megütötte Cast. Alig tudtam elhinni. Miért írtam ezt?! Castiel miért nem hagyta el Deant? Azt hitte, hogy megérdemli vagy amikor Dean először megütötte már sok ideje ismerték egymást vagymiaszentkrumpli? Valószínüleg a második, _de akkor is!_ Ez azt jelentené, hogy Cas annyira szerette Deant, hogy még ennek ellenére se hagyta el. Szóval igen, rájöttem, hogy mennyire egészségtelen volt a kapcsolatuk. De ha igazán belegondolok, nem olyan, nagy meglepetés, hisz Cas Dean miatt halt meg...  
>  Néhány "érdekesség" a sztori írásával kapcsolatban:  
>  \- ez életem első fice  
>  \- az éjszaka közepén írtam, miközben két legjobb barátnőmmel cseteltem (és ez valamikor 2014 augusztusában volt)  
>  \- nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy shippelek e Destielt vagy nem. Olvastam elötte néhány ficet és úgy voltam vele, hogy 'nah, nem zavarna, ha canonná válna a sorozatban', de nem igazán shippeltem. Teljesen bizonytalan voltam. És azt se tudtam, hogy nyilvánvalóan bele kéne raknom a ficbe egy kis Destielt vagy nem. Szóval maradtam néhány enyhe utalásnál, mint pl "... aki több volt, mint legjobb barát."  
>  \- az egész sztori Dean telefonhívására és Cas halálára épült  
>  \- volt egy ötletem egy folytatáshoz, de soha nem írtam meg és soha nem is fogom


End file.
